Thank You Bella
by music4lyf13
Summary: An insight into Edward and Bella's heads right after their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you, Isabella Marie Cullen, for making me the happiest man on earth." I said as I kissed her.

We were lying on our bed, still in our wedding clothes. We had run away from the reception, away from all the noise and the constant people coming up to wish us congratulations and a happy life together. While all of this had been fine, what I really wanted to do was be alone with my wife. She looked gorgeous in a simple white strapless dress and tall heels that I swear made my heart beat again when I saw them on her legs. Amazingly,she hadn't tripped.

We kissed passionately for awhile longer before she pulled away. "As much as I want this, Edward, we can't right now."

"I know. It's too bad though. You have no idea how delicious you look." She giggled at this.

I kissed her again. "Mmmh." she pulled away again." I need a human moment."

While she went to change in our bathroom I began to think. I really was the luckiest man in the world. She really did not have any idea how amazing she makes me feel.

When I look at her… I see soft delicate features. Beautiful, fragile skin. A smile that makes me want to play every beautiful note in the world. I see her blush, and no one will ever understand how it arouses me so.

When I inhale her scent, I smell the blood that makes me want to kill her, and the beautiful strawberry and freesia that keeps her alive.

When I hear her voice, I hear my favorite sound in the entire world.

When taste her lips on mine, I want to touch her and melt into her. And then I feel awful, because I know that as long as she is in this human state, I cannot do that with her.

I can't even explain how it feels to be married. It's like, she chose me, monster or not, to be with forever. And as much as I want her to be human forever, it makes me jump with joy to think she loves me enough to sacrifice her soul. When I see my ring on her finger, I think, she really is mine. Mine, mine, mine, all mine! I get to hold this angel in my arms and never have to let go. I love her so much, I never believed it possible. I can read thoughts; I know my family is in awe of how much more divine our love is than theirs.

Jasper is dumbfounded by the feelings that radiate off of us when we touch or look at each other. Not only lust, but the highest degree of love too. Alice is amazed at how we change the future, by the love we share. Ho w we go against all odds, just to be together.

Before now I was never sure if Carlisle made the right decision in changing me. But now I know that if he hadn't, I never would have met Bella. And that, that right there is an existence not worth having.

Bella came out of the bathroom in a blue dress that made me not be able to wait to take it off of her. I got up, kissed her, then took her hand and kissed it. We left the room and went back downstairs. Back to the party, and away from my thoughts. They would have to wait until later.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw the way he looked at me in the dress. I was very proud of myself, Alice didn't even pick it out, I did! I wanted make Edward happy; find something that would make him happy to be with me later that night.

When we went downstairs, everyone that we had invited to the wedding was still there. Dancing, drinking, Emmett and Rosalie were even making out. We had a few more people come and congratulate us, and Angela commented on my dress. Edward's eyes sparkled in agreement.

Carlisle got up on a makeshift stage in the elaborately decorated room to announce the couple's first dance. I panicked momentarily when he said this, remembering the height of stilettos Rosalie had insisted that I wear. Then I remembered that it's with Edward.

I walked up to him and stepped lightly onto his feet, only stumbling a little bit. He took my hands and whispered, "I love you." I looked back at him and said "I love you too."

And I really did. I had reservations against getting married at first, everyone knew that. But I had gradually adjusted to the idea, especially since in the long run it just came down to being with Edward forever, which I had planned on anyway. It was actually kind of nice to make it official. If there is going to be a ring on my finger, I am glad it was Edward's.

And that means I would be changed. Then I could really be with Edward. I would have the ability to always be with him. While we are hunting, spending time with the family, when it is just us, when making love, we would never have to not be together.

And that thought right there is worth more than Renee's opinion of marriage. Who, by the way, took the news surprisingly well.

I'm just so happy. I looked up hard into his eyes. "Thank you for making me your wife. I am proud to be Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen." I said to him. The dance ended, and we walked off the floor to let our thoughts come together as one.

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! It made me feel so awesome. I posted this one because of "popular demand", but I don't know if there will be any others. **

**I may start another story though, I just need an idea. So give me some if you have any, and I will try to post again soon.**


End file.
